


How to Survive a Harem

by Kickberry



Category: Saekano: How to Raise a Boring Girlfriend
Genre: Anal, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Harem, Incest, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: The female cast comes together to figure out how to deal with their horny producer. New information encourages them to share some stories, discover a better way to make love to their single man.





	1. Wincest

**Author's Note:**

> First up, we’re going to look into some incest.

Four teenagers sit around a table. Each is beautiful in their own way - blonde, brunette, ponytail. None outshine the other, yet all rise above the standard beauty, femme fatales.

“So are we all clear on the objective?”

The question comes from Utaha Kasumigaoka, a tall brunette. Mature and headstrong, her voluptuous body matches these qualities. Her standards and views are far above her peers’ mentality; none could believe she is a student without her white and blue student uniform.

“Yeah, we’re telling that idiot to knock it off.”

The sharp reply is spoken by Eriri Sawamura. A blonde with long pigtails, she is Utaha’s opposite. Petite and more adorable, she’s also sadistic only to those close to her.

“And if we all had to come together like this, I can only imagine the worst for this intervention.”

Megumi Kato comes next. Monotone, she sports a ponytail. She’s also a middle measure when compared to the others, including waist and breast sizes. Yet, somehow, she is the inspiration for the creation of a heroine (not heroin, too young to snort on that.)

“Okay, so is someone actually going to say out loud what he did to us?”

Everyone eyes the one responsible for the brash question, Michiru Hyodo. She’s the eccentric type as shown by her two, long strands of violet hair. The busty teen is also the only one wearing casual, blue shorts and a lavender tank top.

“W-well, h-he h-h-had-.” Eriri’s mouth quivers as she tries to be brave, be bold with an answer. Her face becomes red. Utaha presses the inside of her cheek with a tongue. Megumi’s lips become a line.

“Oh come on, is it that hard to admit we all had sex with the only male of our group?”

A shade of red, great and small, crosses everyone’s faces, Michiru included. Silence hangs in the air, dominating everyone with its fat ass. This tension rolls away once Utaha clears her throat.

“I could see why you would ask something like that, Hyodo-san.” The mature teen crosses her legs - everyone is on a wooden floor. “Delicate details became shared amongst one to another. Ultimately, we gathered enough to understand we must stand against our perverted manager.”

“Yeah, grab the scissors and knives!” On her knees, Eriri smacks the floor with her fist. “We’re going to make him cosplay as a Japanese eunuch soon enough!”

“That could actually kill him.” Megumi rolls onto her back, lying down while her feet wag around in the air. “But if it becomes necessary, we could pool together enough yen to have a proper procedure done in a hospital.”

Michiru waves her hands in the air; a drop of sweat runs down her face. “Whoa, wait up. This is Tomoya we’re talking about. He’s young and it’s not like he did it against our will.”

“Hyodo-san, are you telling us you fornicated with Ethical-kun (her nickname for the producer) willingly? Despite the fact you two are blood relatives?”

Utaha’s cold question creates eyes of concern and disdain from the others. As the victim of these stares, Michiru sweats a river. Seconds later, she grits her teeth and hops a bit on a soft, white bed - a platform that places her higher than the others.

“Hey, that’s not fair. Didn’t all of you also hop on his magical stick?”

“Ha, it’s more like a sushi roll. Small for my mouth, full of sticky rice that spills everywhere.” Eriri giggles, mischievous. She stops when the stares aim her way.

Utaha rolls her eyes and crosses arms across her shirt, across her large breasts. “Hyodo-san, if you are on Ethical-kun’s side, then leave. Your interference will not allow us to reach out to our lecherous producer.”

“Not before I get an answer to my question.” Michiru grips the blanket with a frown. “On that matter, I didn’t hear all of the details that would make us want to spend our time on this.”

“Well, what he did bothers me,” Eriri stammers. “Megumi was there, right? Back me up here!”

“Actually, I remember you enjoyed it. And to be fair, he did seduce me into doing it.”

Michiru throws up her hands. “If he seduced you, then that ruins the point of this intervention. It’s your fault, not his!”

Utaha raises a finger like a figure of authority (yeah right). “That is up for debate. This is also my first time hearing about an act of seduction, Kato-san.”

“Eriri told the story. I let her because we have sex with him on some days together, so she would know as much as me.”

“Megumi, what the hell?!” The blonde midget shakes her head, spinning her pigtails around like a helicopter. “Don’t say that!”

“Oh ho? I see, so we’re lacking details due to intentional miscommunication.” Utaha creases a coy smile across her lips (about to go Lelouch Lamperouge on the group). “Then it’s settled. Right here, we shall each give our testimony. No lies, no altercations, only the truth. Then we’ll see if this intervention holds purpose for this day.”

Nobody agrees. None even offers to begin.

“Fine, it’s fair. At the very least, I don’t want to get Tomoya castrated.” Michiru clears her throat and leans against the wall. “So do you want the whole story or just enough to get what we need?”

“All methods will still point out your incestuous affair, Hyodo-san. The only requirement is for you to start.”

The violet-haired teenager glares at Utaha. Then, she sighs, “Okay. At least for me, I think my cuz has more fun than the rest of you. Put that on the record.”

Again, glares fire lasers at the arrogant Hyodo. Her smile defines her titanium body reflecting the beams of fire.

“Let’s see, if I had to start somewhere, it would have to be a time when things got hot and heavy between us. It’s like that most of the time cause he can’t resist me.”

* * *

“Tomoya, what’s wrong?”

A lad with short, black hair sat in the mist of hot air. “I’m still not sure about this. It’s even worse that I’m trying to cope inside this place without my glasses.”

Michiru stopped moving. Naked, she sat on her round ass inside the steaming bathroom. “It’s fine. You already saw me without my clothes on when we did this the first time.”

“That’s not the point. Don’t you feel weird that we’re doing this?”

Tomoya looked down. Michiru knew he can only see his slim body as a haze while he sat on the edge of a chair. She wondered if he could see her C-cup breasts and her slim abdomen.

She shrugged before her focus returned to her cousin’s seven-inch penis. “You didn’t object before. Why start now?”

“Because I had a good night’s sleep.” Tomoya hissed the last word after Michiru grabbed his dick with her wet hand. “Ouch, not so hard.”

“Can’t help it.” She rubbed his dick. “Being a serious musician comes with calloused hands. And you know I like to do it rough. Remember how much you screamed for me to get off this thing?”

Tomoya gritted his teeth. Michiru stuck out her tongue as she pumped harder. “Y-yeah, you enjoyed it. I tr-tried to sleep af-after we pulled an all-nighter working on that - ah!”

Semen shot out of the penis head. The musician let the gooey strings cover her face and chest. She smiled as she scooped up a small piece to lick it like a slut.

“Now things are about to get good.” Michiru lifted the underside of her breasts to squeeze the hard dick into her cleavage. “It’s incredible too, that you get better after the first shot.”

Tomoya groaned as his cousin went up and down to slide her boobs along his cock. She pressed the breasts together for a tighter grip.

“See? You last so much longer.” Michiru stopped her tits at the base of the cock. She leaned her head down to slide her tongue over the dickhead. “But you’re making me work harder for that second release. Come on, I don’t want to stay in here forever.”

The busty teen started again. Faster, she slid her tits down. As they slicked against the penis length, their bottoms smacked against the male’s thighs. Michiru groaned from the soreness she felt between her breasts.

“I-it-it’s here! I’m cumming!”

Michiru opened her mouth. She bent her head to gobble up the shaking cock. Warm goo flooded her inside, made her cheeks puff out to hold the load. She gulped it all down before she pulled away.

“Tastes like some seafood from that ramen you had.” The musician licked her lips to take in the rest of the semen. She leaned on her lover’s legs to rest her upper body - bewbs - on top of his knees. “Now I’m getting hungry. Let’s go out and grab a bite to eat before we turn in for the night.”

Tomoya rubbed his eyes. “But we have work after this, or at least I do. Let’s just call it quits now.”

“Oh shut up, I know you want this.” The aggressive Michiru planted her ass on his lap and looked down into his eyes. “The reason we did any of this in the first place was to have fun together. Remember?”

The musician knew her relative blushed because her slim, supple body touched his, a warm and intimate contact. Smiling, she lifted her hips over his. Michiru closed her eyes before she went down to press her vaginal lips against his erect dick. She shook as the cock pushed through her tight walls.

“O-oh, it’s in,” she breathed. “Gah, no wonder people get addicted to this feeling. How is it for you, cuz?”

Tomoya wrapped his arms around her chest. He gave one large breast a lick.

“Hey, wait!” Michiru tried to get up. Her lover’s hold brought her back down. She squirmed when the dick moved inside with her body. “I’m still trying to adjust. Quit it!”

Michiru shook with her lower body. She groaned as her cousin continued to play with her breasts, lick both areolas at different times, after her orgasm. “Did you already get so horny, you had to take charge?”

The male relative thrust his hips up to dig inside the tight snatch. His cousin pressed her hands against his shoulders, accepted his manhood. When she felt his grip loosen, she tried to rise. Tomoya pulled her back down. This push-and-pull continued the sex the two had on the shower chair.

“Now you’re really getting into it.” Michiru yelped after her cousin grabbed her ass and lifted her up. She hung on for dear life until her back met the floor. “Oh shit, what are you doing, you beast! Don’t take us off there without telling me”

As his response, Tomoya groaned and shoved down his hips. With his body weight, he rammed his dick down further, forced through more of the musician’s sensitive cervix. When he retreated out of the hole, the horny teen shoved his dick back inside, a pile driver that left his lover screaming in this missionary stance.

“Oh, oh, oh!”

Michiru’s fingers and toes flexed open and closed. Each gasp came after she felt the cock ram her sore pussy. “Ah, Tomo, gh-Tomoya! Stop, Tomoya, it’s shaking! Pull out!”

The musician knew her cousin wasn’t there, knew he spurted cum down her insides. Unable to deny the inevitable, she gave into her desire - wrapped legs around his waist. A sigh escaped her lips, came out as hot air that mingled with the steam. When the gooey semen reached her womb, she let another orgasm ride through her body.

Fried from the sensual intercourse, Michiru became limp in her cousin’s embrace. She watched him fall over like a spent rabbit, lie beside her form.

“Tomoya, hey, did you fall asleep?” The musician nudged a finger against his nose. When she flicked the cartilage, he only moved with his hard breathing. His calm face made Michiru smile.

“You’re such a cute guy. I can’t tell you how much I wanted to do this when we were young.” She sat up and crossed her legs Indian style. “The fact that we’re family kind of makes this exciting, the whole incest taboo we have going on.”

Michiru patted her cousin’s face. “And you only agreed because you’re also stressed. I wonder if the others take advantage of you for the same thing.”

* * *

 

Michiru sweats bullets as her eyes avert to the side. She tries to avoid the many expressions given by her three listeners - angry, curious, and flat-out unamusement (good ole Utaha).

“And you two do this every night you stay together?”

“No, Inspector Kasumigaoka, it only happens when the mood strikes us.” The musician sticks her tongue at the glowering de facto interrogator. “But at least I’m honest. Our hentai artist here throws around some cute lies.”

Eriri rubs the end of one ponytail between her fingers. “Who’s lying? I don’t remember doing that.”

“Kato-san mentioned she was there at the time you, as the Americans say, ‘bumped uglies’ with our beloved producer.” Utaha focuses her evil stare on the blonde. “Since you two are involved, why not share this story together?”

Eriri gives Megumi pleading eyes. The receiver of this look returns a sad smile before she asks, “Do we have to be thorough with the details? I don’t want to lie, but I would like to share a clean story.”

The defiant Utaha declares, “No. Hyouda-san has already set the standard. Besides, if we are to make this intervention successful, we would need to make sure we all have the facts to ‘educate’ Mr. Unethical.”

The busty brunette is not aware of her cynical grin. Everyone could tell she plans to bust Tomoya’s balls about this. Even more, her place as the team writer and past behavior points out she would also want to listen to such stories for her own needs.

“Then I can tell the story. Eriri might take too long because she’ll become uncomfortable telling it.”

The mentioned blonde stands up from the floor. “Don’t treat me like some loser virgin! I can speak just fine, thank you very much!”

“Then say penis.” Utaha raises her hands, acts the part of a curious student. “If you can say that word without stuttering, you can share your side of the story.”

“Ha that’s easy! Even better when I think about that idiot’s pe...pe-weenie.”

The writer shakes her head. “Substitutions are not allowed.” Her smile doesn’t vanish, not as Eriri continues to make the ‘p’ sound, failing to act her age (weird thing for a hentai artist). “Kato-san, you may proceed. Please clarify this child’s white lie.”

Megumi tilts her head. She places a finger near her mouth, a sign of pondering. “Hm, I guess you could say we handled his elephant as a team. As Hyodo-san implied, Tomoya is not an easy person to deal with.”

* * *

 


	2. The Hero, The Heroine, and That Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this part of screw-and-tell, Eriri and Megumi handle their producer and each other.

“Oh my, oh kami, oh goddess! Must we really go this far for reference?!”

Tomoya cried like a damsel-in-distress (in urban term, a bitch). On a huge, white bed made of silk, he sat with his hands tied behind his back. Wearing only glasses and white boxers, he didn’t seem pleased to be naked while his clothes were on the ground.

“Of course, stupid!” Eriri perched on a different part of the sheet. She had both arms draped across her chest (tents that are barely B-cup size). “W-we have to do this. Isn’t that right, Megumi?”

The ponytailed brunette stood beside the bed. Her lack of reservation did not stop her blush, not when she noticed Tomoya staring at her own nude body. “I’m not exactly sure either, but we won’t make it to the deadline if you can’t find proper inspiration.”

She pressed a button on a camera. When it beeped, Megumi stepped around the device and its attached three-legged stand. “Alright, we are recording.”

“Recording? I thought that was for pictures!” Tomoya didn’t struggle when the girls stood him up onto his knees. “W-wait, so both of you are going to torture me?!”

Eriri clamped her hand around the male’s balls. Angry, she fondled them with soft and hard squeezes, intentionally scaring the shit out of her poor victim.

“Shut up, you better be glad we’re doing this.” The blonde artist bent down. Out of sight, Megumi did something to create a snap. This caused Tomoya to scream, “Wh-what was that noise?!”

“I said shut up and relax!” Eriri bent down to lick the head of her friend’s penis. “I practiced on cucumbers and bananas for this. Don’t make that time a waste by denying me this!”

“Is that why you’ve been bringing all of those fruits and vegetables for lunch?!”

The blonde gal slid her tongue down the member. At the base, she licked around the genital while her hand pumped the entire meat pole, swirled fingers to massage every skin, stimulate them down to the very nerves.

“O-okay, I’m going to start. Megumi, make sure the camera catches this.”

“No, no, please no!” Tomoya’s halted his pleas after Eriri took in his entire dick with her mouth, all seven inches. After she shook her head - massaged the swallowed member with her hot hole - she pulled back. At the tip, she thrust back down, glided along the cock with her slimy tongue.

“Gah, that is too much!” Tomoya yelped. “Ah, gah!”

Eririr’s eyes widened. When she gurgled, the blonde pulled away. The penis shot threads of white semen all over her face.

“Stupid!” Eriri slapped an open hand into the male’s stomach. “What if that’s in my hair?! This stuff isn’t easy to clean up, you know!”

Megumi raised her head over Tomoya’s shoulder. She supported his body with two hands; one was wearing a glove. “We can work on the hygiene after this is over. Let’s move onto the next stage.”

“Oh, alright.” Eriri landed on her back. As her body bobbed with the bouncy mattress, she spread her legs to open her small, pink pussy. “Be gentle. Don’t screw up like the first time we did it. Hurt like hell.”

Megumi leaned over the bed. A pop came from the floor; she opened a container. “Was that when you were a virgin? When he took my first time, it got better over time.”

“Sh-shut up, Megumi!” Eriri’s shout became a squeal after the penis speared into her vaginal entrance. “Hey, s-stop! I wasn’t ready!”

“Oops, sorry.” The ponytailed teen raised a gloved finger. “I tried to stimulate his anus. That must have been an unpleasant surprise or an erotic stimulus. Which is it, Tomoya?”

“M-maybe both.” Tomoya thrust into Eriri like a dog in heat. The blonde receiver shook all about and gripped the fabric below, panting.

After the producer suckled on her teat, the smaller teen exclaimed, “No, not there!”

The blonde’s legs flung about in the air. She struggled to push Tomoya away with her arms. “You beast! Monster, this isn’t how you treat a lady!”

“It’s not my fault!” Tomoya’s fuck rhythm increased in speed. “This is what you wanted! So shut up, lie back, and enjoy all of my love!”

Eriri squinted as her limbs stopped waving. “Your love? L-like lovers?”

“Like sex friends!” Tomoya’s horny smile depreciated after his lover frowned (did not like the declaration). “And this is for reference, so we’ll all be happy by the time I’m-eep!”

Megumi wondered why the teen male kept shrieking like a frauline. All she did was give his small butthole a lick. “Tomoya, do you not like to be touched here?”

The thruster stopped and turned his head, left Eriri to frown at this unsexy pause. “No! And why are you doing that in the first place?!”

“Because I read that guys like it when a girl can stimulate this area.” Megumi scratched the puckered skin, forcing the producer to squirm while he was still inside Eriri. “Trust me. You’ll like it. And don’t expect me to stand by. It’s also my job to pleasure you.”

The filled blonde raised her head, shocked to hear some anger in the second gal’s voice. She couldn’t think on it more after Tomoya restarted his thrusts. This time, Megumi’s anal stimulation made him erratic. His jerks whacked Eriri’s g-spot with incredible force.

“Oh, ugh.”Eriri groaned as she experienced another orgasm. She felt another rise after Tomoya’s next hump. “S-see, you’re getting used to-ah!”

The mating teens filled the air with loud gasps and yelps. Megumi decided then to finish by forcing her lubed finger to enter the asshole. She ignored the objection and went deeper into the tight, warm space until she felt a small bump.

“Found it.” Megumi curved her finger. She rubbed back and forth around the same spot. “Here’s your prostate. How is it?”

“Incredible. So much, I came the moment you did it.”

Tomoya remained still as he gave his straight answer. Megumi realized his entire cock was inside Eriri, whose face became red. The spurting noise implied that the blonde was receiving a creampie into her womb, experiencing an adult breeding.

“O-oh god, this could make me pregnant.” Eriri huffed. She didn’t move her sprawled limbs even after her lover backed away. “Good thing I’m on the pill. Tomoya, you won’t have to go to jail for making me a teen mother.”

“Thanks for not letting me become a dad.” Unamused, the male sat back to see white goo dribble out of his lover’s pussy. “I’m not ready to even support a girlfriend. We need to sell a lot more games before we make an income.”

Megumi kissed Tomoya’s neck. “I think it’s more strange that we’re doing all of this before you have a job. It’s concerning.”

“Then don’t join in if you’re going to say it like that!” The four-eyed producer calmed down when his brunette companion crawled to the front of his body.

“What is it?”

“Um, nothing.”

Megumi followed Tomoya’s eyes. When she realized they were focused on her breasts - a pair of perky C-cups - she placed her hands over the orbs. “I could see you want to squeeze them, but are you ready to do it with me?”

“Of course!” Tomoya wrapped his hands around Megumi’s. Gently, he pulled her close until their faces were inches apart from each other. “I always want to do it with my irreplaceable heroine!”

“Hey, what about me?”

Tomoya tilted his head to see Eriri still down from exhaustion. “I’m saying this for Megumi. You and I would do it as successful creators!”

The ‘heroine’ frowned before she pushed the producer. When he landed on his butt, she lied down on her front to place his dick in front of her face.

“I wish you could have stopped at the heroine part.” Megumi leaned her tongue against the area between his butt crack and balls. She raised her head, slid the pink muscle up - across the cock’s trunk - until its end touched the head. “Now I have to put in more effort to fit the role.”

“You already have the role. Why...wh-why.”

Tomoya trailed off. His mind became drugged by the pleasure his current lover gave with her fellatio. Covering his dick with her breasts, she gave him a titjob while her tongue flicked and rubbed against his piss slit.

“Don’t worry and relax.” Megumi slid the dick inside her mouth. She stood still even when cum filled her cheeks. After the ejaculation finished, she made a loud gulp. This unexpected minx raised her head. With a loud sigh, she opened her mouth to show teeth and tongue clean of semen.

“Don’t worry because I’ll make sure you always feel loved, my hero.” She stood up. Strings of semen stretched from the penis as their other ends stuck to her titties. “As much as I want you to give me love.”

Megumi pushed Tomoya to a wider part of the bed. With this wider space, she lifted one leg over his waist. The lovely brunette placed the lips of her soaking, rosy vulva over his love pole.

“H-here I go.” The heroine squeezed her eye shut as the insertion began. She did not stop her descent until her hips met Tomoya’s. “Oh, it burns. It feels red hot.”

Megumi slowly rose. Halfway up, she slammed back down. She muffled a squeal and squeezed her own breasts like they were pillows. “T-tomoya, can you feel the power in this sword?”

The four-eyed producer looked confused before his face lifted from realization. With a smirk, he declared, “I do. Its building power is telling me to reach the goal, grasp victory.”

The lovers thrust into each other, humped until pleasure reached the core of their bodies. The bed rocked from the strength of their vigorous mating.

“Megumi, are you ready to take it?! My love, my pain, all of my-mph!”

“You motherfuckers!” The pottymouth Eriri slammed her shapely buttocks into Tomoya’s face. “That isn’t fair! We never used anime references when we had sex! I live for that shit; don’t take me out of the equation!”

Megumi continued to hop on the cock as sweat flung from her wet hair. “D-do you feel left out?”

“Of course!” Eriri planted her butt firmly on Tomoya’s hands, ignoring his muffled cries. “And when you two watched the last episode of Gundam G the other day without me, it’s just widening that wound more.”

Eriri twitched. She looked down to see the producer she sat on had begun to lick her pussy. Retreat wasn’t an option, not when he had wrapped his arms around her thighs to keep her within the range of his mouth.

“I-idiot, I’m still tender from your pounding!” Eriri moaned when an orgasm rocked her body. “Tomoya, Tomoya, let go!”

Eriri raised her head, dizzy from the constant pleasuring. Becoming stupid from the sex, she didn’t expect Megumi to lean over and kiss her. Despite the surprise, she let the heroine continue merging their tongues. Soon, she fell into it, deciding resistance was futile in such a wonderful mix of carnal euphoria.

“There.”Megumi pulled back. She never looked away from Eriri’s adorable, blushing face. “Now we’re enjoying this together.”

Touched by her friend’s kindness, the blonde pressed her hands against Tomoya’s stomach to lean in for another kiss. This union of mouths elicited suckles and groans, a makeout that brought out a little lesbian desire between the young women.

All the while, Tomoya was left to continue from the bottom, thrusting into Megumi’s snatch and licking up Megumi’s clitoris. He managed to disconnect his mouth from Eriri’s wet skin to shout, “Ah, I’m cumming. Oh goddesses, too much of this is happening!”

The kissers pulled apart. They rattled and convulsed as the strongest orgasm invaded all of their senses. Overdosed from pleasure, the teens collapsed on top of their male lover. For Megumi, she felt semen spill out of her hole and onto the sheets.

Nobody spoke. For some time, they merely basked in the glow of sexual nirvana.

“I-incredible, “Tomoya breathed. He raised his head to see the gals sit up. “W-wow, threesomes are something. And I didn’t know you two were bisexual.”

“W-we’re not.” Eriri twiddled her fingers together. “It was the heat of the moment. We’re still good friends.”

“Don’t be ashamed to admit you liked it.” Megumi pecked the blonde’s lips before she slid a hand down the midget’s chest to the thigh, tingled the bare skin with a light touch. “I wouldn’t have done this with just anyone. With you, it felt right as me kissing Tomoya.”

Eriri glanced around. Her face turned red and steamed before her eyes swirled. Megumi looked away from her paralyzed friend to make eye contact with the silent producer.

“So, hero, can you help us explore more of each other?”

The four-eyed male pushed his glasses up (like a badass). His dick stood straight up, looking larger and thicker than it ever was.

“To help set the flag of a yuri ship. Kato, Megumi, that is a dangerous proposition.” Like a turned-on fiend, Tomoya glared at the fearful gals with his perverted stare. “And I’m more than glad to help. Please, keep experimenting. I’ll gladly support you with my Shining Penis!”

* * *

 

“I see,” Utaha muses. “So you two partner frequently because there’s a mutual desire to fulfill Ehtical-kun’s needs.”

Eriri sticks her tongue out at the writer. “Screw you, it’s all for work. Megumi’s just nice enough to help out.”

“Of course, because that’s what friends do. We speak of the same person who inspired a heroine who eventually became a yandere.” Utaha grins with her cynical remark. “She kept tabs on all of her competition by forming temporary alliances before the eventual backstabbing, declaring the hero is hers and only hers.”

“Shut up, Megumi’s not like that.” Eriri glances at her ‘friend’ with worry. “R-right? We’re only helping each other and that horny idiot.”

The spotlight falls upon the ‘heroine.’ Void of concern, she agrees, “Yes. Tomoya’s a handful for one person. It helps when we can take care of him together.”

Eriri smiles; her fate in friendship is restored.

“Oh Megumi, that’s the exact line I wrote for the heroine to say to one of the hero’s love interest.”

Utaha’s vicious reminder stales the air. The atmosphere becomes heavy between the artist and heroine, blonde and brunette, friends unsure of each other despite the lesbian affairs they’ve shared with Tomoya.

As a witness to this drama show, Michiru crumples her face from discomfort. “Let’s not make a big deal out of this and move on. And how quaint that you’re making us uncomfortable when it’s your turn.”

Utaha swipes long strands of her hair, a soft river of black strands. “I have nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, I’m proud of how I handle my dear producer when he comes to me for comfort. And that’s the difference between us, he is the one who requests our rendezvous in many places. Most happen at school, in a place I know is only exclusive for his and my lovemaking.”


	3. The One On Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Utaha shares her own story, the story finally ends with a winner of the harem discovered at the end.

Utaha pressed her face against a pair of firm ass cheeks. She licked its asshole, flicked her tongue in and out of the small, odrous entrance. Her hand pumped a penis, giving intense pleasure for her man.

“S-senpai.”

“Mm, yes?”

“I-I’m cumming.”

The writer slapped the ass cheek. She covered the piss hole with her hand before it ejected a line of semen, held it there even as creamy jelly went down her arm, onto the sleeve of her school uniform. The receiver dragged her arm across the stone floor to wipe off the fluids.

“Ethical-kun, are you alright?” Utaha stood up to see the producer press his arms against the wall. They were outside, standing on the other side of the school rooftop’s entrance. From far places if able to, people could have believed a man was raping a petite woman rather than the other way around.

“Y-yeah.” Tomoya spun to sit on his butt. In his male uniform, he had his shrinking dick out for only his lover to see. “I just need a break. Ah, Megumi did that yesterday. She did it after you started using two fingers.”

“I know, I’m sorry if it was still too much,” Utaha cooed. She worked on his pants clasps. “That’s why I only used my tongue. You must be sore from her inexperienced handling.”

The busty brunette pulled off the pants. After she took in the sight of Tomoya’s soft legs, she kicked off her shoes to work on her stockings.

“It was her first time. She wanted to add something fresh.”

“It isn’t fresh if you’ve done it with me.” Utaha raised her skirt to reveal black, lacy panties. With tongue out, she teased, “In fact, you and I covered areas that would no longer make us virgins under most categories.”

When the underwear came off, the writer stretched the cloth’s elastic bands in opposite directions. She placed it on top of her lover’s head like a hat, masking his face with her undergarment’s wet spot.

“Do you love the smell?”

“N-no.” Tomoya’s lie didn’t hold when he took reluctant sniffs. “Can you take this off? I don’t want to smell it.”

“It’s no different than what you encounter in a sixty-nine.” Utaha rotated until her melon-shaped ass was above the producer’s lap. “Remember? That was when we first tried anal.”

The writer lowered her pussy onto Tomoya’s dick. She bit her lip and placed arms under her breasts, enjoying his length sliding up her moist pussy. “W-we did that in the clubroom. A janitor almost caught us if not for your elegant posing.”

“You covered me with your skirt behind the teacher’s desk.”

Utaha licked her lips. She jerked her hips around and clamped her warm insides onto the cock, giving it a good twerk with her vag muscles. “And you still licked me like a horny monkey, trying to pleasure me in front of a man, who clearly understood what was going on.”

Tomoya gritted his teeth as he thrust into the writer’s insides. Utaha smiled before she lost herself in the sex, her uterus repeatedly stimulated by her lover’s meat pole.

Minutes passed before Utaha shuddered from an orgasm. When two more wracked up in her body - left her tired - she looked back to see Tomoya continued with the same passion since they started this cowgirl fucking.

“Goodness, your stamina is impressive as always.” The brunette gasped after the producer shoved her forward. On her hands, she cried, “Ouch. A warning would have been nice!”

Tomoya slid up Utaha’s shirt with his hands. He unclasped her bra to free those amazing double-Ds. His arms reached around to squeeze and twerk her titties like a cow udder.

“E-ethical-kun, need I remind you we are partners, not animals like those furr-eep!”

Utaha squeaked after a dick speared her pussy. She clawed the ground as her body rocked back and forth with her lover’s thrusts. The half-naked writer lost strength in her arms, forcing her to fall onto elbows.

“E-ethical-kun.” Utaha sucked in air when she felt another orgasm. “To-tomoya, stop. Tomoya, you’re driving me insane with your big dick!”

The four-eyed lad grabbed her arms. He pulled on the limbs to pump deeper inside. This grip forced the weak Utaha to watch the floor, yet never touch, not as long as Tomoya pulled on her arms like leash stuck around a dog’s neck.

“Tomoya, Tomoya!”

“Utaha, I’m cumming!”

Her spoken name - an honor only good friends and lovers can say - tingled her mind. With Tomoya’s final thrust, Utaha pushed back to have his cock squish against her womb before the explosion. The warm, sweet filling clouded her mind, made her limp as she convulsed from the sensation, the grand experience of insemination.

Utaha tried not to move; her body became too sensitive. It was this why she couldn’t help but moan as Tomoya touched her, adjusted her position so her back would meet the cold, tiled floor.

“Ethical-kun, you came inside me.” The writer lowered her eyes as she made a coy smile. “Would you like to guess if I’m on the pill again? Or maybe some other form of contraceptive you’re not aware about?”

The tired lad closed his eyes. He lied on the floor beside his lover. “You keep giving me heart attacks with these jokes. I’m pretty positive you are on something. There’s no room for college if you end up with a child.”

“But what if I want to have a love child with you?” Utaha rolled over to stroke Tomoya’s cheek with a hand. “What if I do prefer we have an heir who will inherit the best of our traits, become the sequel to our current chapter of relations?”

The lad’s show of shock implied he was on his way to a faint. Somewhat sad, the writer admitted, “Of course, I jest. You’re right. We need to assure there’s a career in order to have a family. This fact should be taken seriously mostly by you. Any less would make you Unethical-kun.”

Utaha pecked Tomoya’s cheek. As she sat up, the woman spread apart the lips of pussy now coated with dry semen. “But I’ll always make time for us. As your mistress or wife, I will always pledge my love for you. Can you do the same for me?”

* * *

 

“And? What did he say?”

“He accepted.” Utaha’s answer leaves everyone showing shock in their own way except for the unaffected Megumi. “But we were playing at the time. Why would the three of you - the obvious members of his harem - wish to complain?”

“Because Tomoya never said the same thing to us!” Eriri grinds her teeth. They sound like rusty cogs. “Ooh, I have every mind to teach you a lesson. Not only are you trying to get ahead of us in terms of romance, you’re hogging all of his vitality!”

Utaha never loses her cool. She still keeps her arms across her chest, body standing straight like a noble (a bitch who doesn’t give a damn about the mass’s opinion). “Vitality? He’s usually exhausted from working so hard. That’s your fault for not finishing the illustrations earlier, Sawamura-san.”

“No,” Michiru says. She shakes her head. “Even I noticed something off about his body, the rhythm and strength. If you’re fooling around with him at school, then I’m with chibi here on this one.”

Eriri bares her fangs at the musician. “Who are you calling chibi (she is kind of short)?!”

Megumi sniffs, just once to garner attention. “And I hate to point this out, but is it possible we’re the ones in need of an intervention? Our stories point out how we approach him, not the other way around. In fact, we may be harming him in the long-run.”

The other gals exchange worried glances. Only Utaha shrugs, “Well, he comes onto me. If you admit there’s a need for self-control, perhaps you should spend time in a monastery, practice discipline and tame your carnal needs.”

“Actually, the real reason I point out this fact is because of you.” Megumi aims her finger at the writer, an accusation. “You called for an intervention. You coerced us into telling these stories. When Tomoya gets here, it’s always possible for you to use this information to convince him we’re only hindrances. Your unannounced, morning activities are proof of this, that he can only spare his efforts on you.”

Michiru and Eriri rears back, surprised by the summation of evidence. The latter guides eyes of ire onto the writer and snarls, “She’s right! You bitch, this is all to get us out of the way!”

No cracks form on Utaha, no telltale signs of submission or guilt. “Smart, if any of that was true. All you did was use a simple process of elimination to declare me as a threat to our group.”

The writer pulls a strand of hair away from her eyes, to aim her sights on Megumi, the accuser. “I am not interested in eliminating our happiness. Tomoya is happy with this harem, we are fine sharing him amongst each other. If you have the nerve to declare me as an enemy to this way of life, perhaps we should be more concerned about you as the black sheep.”

This argument has Eriri and Michiru examine Megumi. Now accused, the ponytailed teen sighs out loud.

“I admit, it is hard to feel happy that someone I care about is shared with other people.” Megumi smiles at her worried friends. “But we all share this burden willingly. That’s why we can gather around here and talk about it. And we also care about him enough to not make him stop completely, but simply convince him to calm down, if that was the case.”

The speaker settles her eyes onto the disinterested Utaha. “So I’m sorry for pointing fingers. I also thank you for acknowledging a desire to make this work. I thank you as our producer’s main heroine.”

The writer’s eyes grow wide and red. Her nails press into her clothes. These signs, her anger, telegraphs a clink in her facade.

“Y-you’re welcome.” Utaha also smiles as poison drips from her words. “B-but I would like to think we’re all his heroines.”

“If you want to name our group after my role, then please, go ahead. In fact, we should share this with Tomoya when he gets here.”

Eriri and Michiru shrinks as Utaha’s body slightly shake and emits a demonic aura. While they also have their own objections, none are said after they notice another show of terror, Megumi’s undaunted cheer, an angel’s impenetrable light.

During this invisible clash of titans, a phone vibrates. Utaha, the owner of this sound, reaches into her pocket. She takes out a phone, slides it open, then places it next to her ear. “Hello?”

“Kasumigaoka-senpai, hello. This is Hashima, Iori.”

“Ah, Hashima-san. For a second, I didn’t recognize a voice who shouldn’t have my phone number.” Utaha clicks her tongue with a frown. “Why did you call?”

The others watch after they remember the name who works for a rival group.

“I was instructed to tell you that Tomoya-kun is going to spend an afternoon with my sister and I. He apologizes for missing the meeting, but he can’t stop shaking after we attended to his needs.”

Utaha purses her lips. “Needs? Wh-what needs would you refer to?”

“Well, he doesn’t always need to same woman to feel a satisfied climax.” The sultry tone shocks everyone, especially to hear it from a male. “So he’ll be spending the rest of the evening with us. We will see everyone tomorrow. Farewell!”

“Hashima-san, wait!” The writer looks at her phone to see the call’s end on the screen. She stares at it for a while, frozen, before she puts the device away with a shaky grip. “Interesting. I did not expect that.”

Michiru’s eyebrows furrow. “You don’t think Tomoya’s also doing it with those siblings?”

“Well, we have been spoiling him.” Megumi makes her point with eyes looking at the ceiling. “We also pleasured his backdoor. He’s free to be taken any way.”

“That’s it! I can’t take it anymore!” Eriri gets up and whips out her own phone. “Not only does he not come, but he has his boytoy call us to cancel the meeting. Most of all, I will not have him go gay on us without getting our permission!”

Utaha giggles, “Since when does the man of our harem need our permission to approach another member?” She rises onto her feet. “But I should come along if you’re going. Someone needs to figure this situation out as an adult.”

“Oh shut up, you’re worried he’s gonna dump us chicks for a loli and a dick.” The fiesty blonde activates her phone. “Okay, follow me! I know where he is thanks to GPS!”

Michiru walks next to Utaha, who places on an olive coat. “GPS? Since when do you have something like that on Tomoya?”

“Since I snuck it onto his phone. Now come on! We need to stop him before it’s too late!”

The artist dashes out of the door. Utaha follows with a sigh. As Michiru readies her own jacket, she notices Megumi doesn’t rush out like the others.

“Hey, aren’t you going?”

The heroine shakes her head, then smiles. “I have some coding to clean up for work. Besides, I think the three of you should be enough for Tomoya to change his mind if we think Hashima-san is telling the truth.”

“Why wouldn’t he be telling the truth?” As Michiru asks, an engine roars outside. She cries, “Never mind. We’ll just figure it out when we get there; see you later!”

The musician runs outside. She yells, “Hey, wait up! I want to see if my cousin really does that threesome!” When she’s gone, Megumi breathes in and out. She twirls a part of her long hair, waits until the outside car drives off with its passengers.

The lone teen exits the room. She hums a song -a tune from a game soundtrack - during her walk down the hall. Megumi reaches a door top open it, push it open for entry.

In this room normally occupied by the household owners, she sighs after finding a bed. In it is Tomoya, the harem master whose face is red and sweaty, bobbing up and down with ragged breaths.

“Hi Tomoya.”

“M-megumi.” The producer opens his eyes. Without his glasses, he is still able to look in her direction. “H-how did the meeting go?”

The guest goes over to a night stand to pick up an empty glass cup. “It went fine. Hashima also came by to ask about you. Were we too loud?”

“I heard some of it, but this fever is making it hard for me to focus.” Tomoya coughs. Sweat hops from his head with each action. “But it’s good all of you could discuss about the team without me.”

Megumi finds it hard to look into his eyes, not as the mastermind behind the recent deception. “But we missed you when we talked about the harem. Let’s hope you recover by the next meeting.”

“Y-yes, thank goodness the doctor said this only lasts for the weekend.” He smiles after Megumi pecks his forehead. “And thank you for managing this. I’ll work extra hard when I get better.”

The ‘heroine’ sits next to her ‘hero’ to pet his head. “Take all the time you need to rest.” Megumi starts to wonder how often she could pull this off, to have this treasured person all to herself. “I’ll still be here when you need me, when there’s nobody else around to help you.”

For the night, Megumi took a nap beside the slumbering Tomoya. She didn’t wake up when a car returned to drop off the other members of the harem, who returned with new suspicions of the recent events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Megumi turned out to be the winner for this round (yes, she had Hashima lie to get hte girls away from the house). She might have alos become a yandere, but I’ll leave the evidence of that for future discussion.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope readers enjoyed.


End file.
